Sakura Mikan Returns
by Ms.littlestar
Summary: After Sakura left Alice Academy with her memories erased, she then 5 years later returned with new friends and don't remember who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Returns**

It has 5 years since Sakura Mikan left the school with her memories erased. Many people are now over the fact that Sakura left, but some like Mikan's friends sometimes mourn for her secretly. Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Permy, Anna, and the others are now 17 years old.

One day, in class their home room teacher, Sendou-sensei, announced that some talented students from America would be coming for a few months. Someone asked, "Senei, what if they know about our alice?"

Sendou replied, " They know that we have alices, because they also a gifts of their own. Now they will come tomorrow and please behave yourself. Now free time.

**Hotaru POV **

The next day Hotaru went to class early and saw Ruka. "Ohaiyou Ruka. Are you thinking about Sakura?", she asked. She could tell he was thinking about her because he had a sad look on his face. Ruka replied," Yeah. Did you know that today is the 5th anniversary of when Sakura left?"

Then, Shizuka, a girl from Hotaru's old school, came in. Many things changed since Sakura left. Permy and Koko started dating and most of all, Natsume act as if Sakura never exised and move on with a new girl name Ringo, who has the gift of electricity. Shizuka realized what they are talking about and changed the subject. She asked," Hey did you know that the student are from a prestigious school in Korea?"

When most of the students arrive, Hotaru was mostly paying attention on Natsume with Ringo clinging on to him and look very cheerful like,most days when he started dating Ringo. Later on, Sendou-sensei came in and greeted the class. "Today is the day the students from Araya Academy arrive. I remind you to please-", he was cut of.

The students finish in unison, "-behave and set a good example of this school." Hotaru was not very interested in the arriving students and does not care about it. She began reading a book until some students came in and there was some murmurs in the class that was very low. "Is that Sakura Mikan in the group?", she heard someone say. This caught her attention and she looked up to see an auburn hair girl with long straight hair wearing the same Araya school uniform with a shy smile on her face.

There was three girls and four boys in the group including Sakura. Sendou-sensei introduced the black, knee lengthen hair girl as Maria and the red head girl as Sara. The boy who looked cheerful was Kaito, the boy who looked very intelligent was Ren, the boy who has a mischievous look on his face was Kai, and the guy, who was especially closed to Sakura who gave a cold to everyone in the class, was Jason.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and saw that he was shocked as everyone in the room but became emotionless within seconds. When sensei was done introducing and welcoming them, he left the to give them free time. Jason whispered something in Sakura's ear and she replied with a small smile and whispered back to him. The group then moved in unison to the back where the extra desks are and began talking when they settle in. Everyone in the room was staring at them and was really quiet.

After many minutes if silence, Sakura walked up to Shizuka and said, "It's nice to see you again, Shizuka-San." They began greeting each other with the other students in the group staring at them and whispering to each other. When they are done, Sakura walked up to Hotaru and said, " You are Hotaru-San right?"

Hotaru asked a little shocked, "You remember who I am?"

She replied with a small laugh, "Of course, you're Hotaru-San. We go to the same country school. We haven't met formally before but I am Sakura Mikan." Sakura studied her shocked face and gave her a warm smile before walking back to her seat.

During the rest of the morning, Hotaru was unable to concentrate and failed a science test. During lunch, she sat with her usual friends who are talking about Sakura and her friends. Koko said, "Sakura looks so and different and prettier even. I can't even read any of the exchange students mind. Do you know how fustrating that is!" Permy, Koko's girlfriend, rubbed his arm and comfort him.

Shizuka then arrived and asked Hotaru, "How come Sakura act as if you guys have never met? Weren't you best friends?"

Hotaru replied with her cold voice and pointing the Baka gun at her," I don't know and how you are all friendly with her?"

Shizuka said, "We have known each other for a long time didn't she tell you? Well I guess not since she wants to keep her inheritance a secret."

Ruka asked,"What 'inheritance'?" Just then Sakura and her friend came in to the eating room and sat in the luxurious table in the middle for the Araya students.

Shizuka took a deep breath and told them, " Sakura was from a rich Korean family and has two brothers and a sister. Sakura is the youngest of them and we met and became friends since my dad work for her dad. Alice, Sakura's sister, realized that she has been feeling different and was not adjusting to their home, so she asked their parent if she could live in the countryside in Japan with their retired butler who has worked for them for many years. They eventually agreed and to avoid any curiosity, the butler act as her grandpa. I only know of Sakura's identity, and her parent told me not to tell anyone.

"Sakura adjusted to her new life very well and eventually falling behind in her studies. Then, a few years later, you, Hotaru came along, and became good friends. You then left to go to this school and Sakura came with you. After two years, Sakura came back and does not know what happened the past years, so she went back to Korea. I visited Sakura sometimes in Korea and was very intelligent. She had many friends there and we kept in touch sometimes when we are apart. But seriously, guys, she didn't even tell you that?" She asked them when she is finished.

Everyone was shocked at what Shizuka said and didn't move. Yu was the first to snap out of it and said, "Wow Sakura rich. That was unexpected, but if she visit her then who is that Jason boy anyway that keeps clinging on to her?" Everyone at the table looked in the middle of the room to see Jason holding hands with Sakura and talking to everyone warmly as if a different person.

Shizuka said, "Oh he's a very talented young man and very good- looking. I don't know much but he have been friends with Sakura longer than I have been. They spend a lot of time together and they said that they are only friends but others don't think that is true from their body language. I even heard some rumors that they are engaged!" Hotaru saw from the corner of her eye that Natsume's head snapped up from this information.

Ringo also realized this and changed the subject, "Okay but we better finish or we will be late to Jinno-sensei's class. Everyone was quiet at the table when they finish their lunch and she realize that the Araya students are looking at them when they past their table.

Jinno-sensei, their math teacher taught then defense classes and the Araya student all looked bored at this. Jinno-sensei called for everyone's attention and taught them how to defend themselves from fire with help from Natsume.

Heyy! This is my first fanfic and the first chapter so please review it or something for the next part! Thank you!?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this next chapter took so long. I had some issues and could finish it so here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

For the rest of the day, the Araya students didn,t return for other lessons. When school ended, Koko said, "Lets visit Narumi sensei we haven't seen him in a while."

Everyone decided to go except for Ringo and Natsume. When they were at the Elementary School division, they saw Narumi getting ready to leave. When he saw them , he gave a warm smile. After their greetings, Sumire asked, "Did you know that Sakura came back?" Narumi's smile faded and he said slowly, "Oh. I know for a while now?"

Ruka then exclaimed, "What! And you never told us!"  
Narumi replied, "I wanted to but the HSP thinks that it might be dangerous for you guys to know." After spending some time with him they went back before they get into trouble.

The next day, Ruka came in to class early to see that the Araya student were already there, playing chess. In science class, the teacher announced that they are going to do a science project with a partner. After Akari-sensei explained what they are to do, Ruka got up and went to the piece of paper on the wall to see who his partner is.

"I guess we are partners then," someone said from behind Ruka who was startled from the voice. Ruka turned around to see one of the Araya student standing there. He then said," Hi I'm Kai. So lets wrk on the project."

Ruka and Kai worked in silence when they planned their outline. After a couple of minutes, Ruka asked, "So what do you know about Sakura?" Kai replied without looking up from his work, "Not much really. I just transferred to Araya, but she is very popular and boys are heads over heels for her. She also have a talented gift which she doesn't use very often only if you make her angry. I just don't know what they mostly talk about, like how can a gentle girl like her be dangerous." After that, the bell ring to signal the end of class and Kai left immediately.

During lunch break, Ruka told them what Kai said. Koko whistled, "Sakura has been busy these couple of years." Then Kai came into to the room and sat next to Ruka which was surprising. Some student turned to stare at him when he sat down. Ruka then asked, "why are you sitting with us?"

"Oh. It's just you guys actually sound very fun, so I think it would be cool if we hang out and do something weird", Kai replied, "Besides we really need to work on our project. I don't want to fail on science." Everyone stared at him as if he is speaking another language and then he sighed and looked at Koko, "So I heard from my fellow classmate that you are a troublemaker, so what kind of pranks do you play?"

Koko looked at him first surprised but then excited and said, "Finally someone who gets me. So what pranks are you going to do."

Kai smirked and said, "Oh wait and see tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys...Sorry for the bad grammar and the misspelled words. I keep rushing through the chapters to finish it so... Again I apologize for it and I hope you enjoy the fanfic...

The next day everyone went to class and Sendou-sensei took attendance. Then Sendou-sensei looked up from the attendance record and said, "Does anyone know where Kai and Sakura is?" The Araya students just shrug and then Kai ran in the classroom looking a bit exhausted. Sendou, who was about to say something looked annoyed and said, "Glad you can join us, and did you see Sakura on your way here?" Kai took a chuckled evilly and said, "Yup, she is on her way now."

Ren said to him, "Dude did you just pissed her off?"

Kai replied, " If you mean pranking her, then yes."

Maria said wide-eyed, "What! Oh no you didn't! You just created world war 3 there. You will have to fix this or she'll get her revenge on you and trust me it's going to be painful."

Kai shrugged, "What's the big deal. It's not like she can hurt me or anything. She is just a little girl.

Jason said, "Well you'll know what we are talking about in..." Then, there was a loud scream and Sakura came in drenched with water. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Kai, "HOSHINO KAI!"

Then Sakura pushed him against the wall with her hand over his throat in lightning speed and said through her teeth, "You really shouldn't have done that. Here is a warning for you if you ever do that to me again I will destroy you and rip your heart out and tear you to pieces. Got it?" Kai gagged, "Can't Breath." Sendou-sensei then spoke , " Okay can someone stop her before kills him? Now!" Jason, who looked a bit amused got up and walked up to Sakura and whispered, "Sakura , let go. You promised your father that you would be a better person and wouldn't do this again."

Sakura relaxed her grip on Kai who fainted on the floor. Some of the students screamed and Sendou-sensei told Shizuka to take Kai to the nurse and Sakura ran out of the room. The other Araya students chased after her and Sendou-sensei continue with lesson.

Hotaru POV

The next day, Hotaru walked to class and realized that everyone is talking about what happened with Sakura. However, when she walked into class, she saw that the Araya students were there as if nothing had happened amongst them was Kai who doesn't look injured or anything and Sakura was cuddled next to Jason.

Hotaru looked around the room and met eyes with Ruka who gave her the same puzzled look. Hotaru wondered what happened after yesterday morning so she decided to find out.

Ruka POV  
Ruka is puzzled about the Araya students who act as if nothing has happened. From what he saw yesterday, Kai looked as if he was going to die or something. Next to him was Ringo and Natsume who for some reason was acting weird among their relationship. Maybe he was just shocked to see Sakura again, Ruka thought, after all he did give up on her.

In science class, Kai and Ruka spent most of their time doing their project quietly. Ruka then asked Kai, "So what happened yesterday."  
Kai, startled, answer, "Huh? What? Uh nothing really. This usually happens most of the time in school. I usually black out so there is nothing to worry about."

Hotaru POV  
After class Hotaru hacked into the security camera of a room where the Araya students went in yesterday. She copied the footage into a CD and decided to watch with the rest of her friends.  
Later on she went into the cafeteria where she sees her friend at the table talking and enjoying their lunch. She walked right up to them and told them to meet her in the science lab after school.

After school Ruka, Permy, Anna , Koko, and the rest came along with Natsume and Ringo. After they have gathered, Hotaru told them about the security footage and would use her Baka gun whenever they interrupted.

Ruka POV  
After Hotaru explained what she did during lunch, Ruka decided see what it was about. Then Hotaru showed us the tape on the projector and it showed the seven students in a room talking amongst themselves. Something about their postures and what they said makes it look serious also Mikan who Ruka had never seen that serious before.

Hotaru turned up the volume and heard half of what Ren said to Sakura, "...you could've exposed all of us."  
Sakura replied, "Well it wasn't my fault that Kai decided to prank me!"  
Kai said to her, "Hey but it was funny and besides those kids doesn't even know what was going on. They just thought that you just got mad at me for pranking you and I freaked out and fainted that's all."  
Maria said, "Well there's no point in arguing about this now. We should at least pretend as if nothing happened so they don't suspect us."  
Jason said, " she's right. We don't want Richard to hear about this incident and Sakura don't let your friends to find out about us or there will be consequences when Richard finds out."  
Sara checked her watch and said, "yea we should get going or they'll suspect something. Maybe we should get an excuse and skip today's lessons since this is tiring me out right now."

Then the students leave the room and then Hotaru turned off the projector. After that was turned of, everyone was quiet and Ringo with Natsume left first and then everyone out. When Ruka got back to his room, he had so many questions about the mysterious Araya students like what are they hiding and does Sakura really remember us?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru POV  
The next morning, Hotaru saw Ruka while walking to class so they decided to go together. In class, they saw that Mikan is the only Araya student there. At first Hotaru looked shock for a second but then it turned back to being emotionless. Now will be the perfect chance to corner her and talk to her about her past, Hotaru thought. Then she realized that Natsume is standing beside her at the doorway and must have been thinking the same thing. When Sakura looked up from writing in a strange blue book, she realized that the three students were staring at her. She then smiled and said hi before returning back to write in her book.

Hmm...I wonder if she is writing anything important in that book if she is totally concentrated on it. Maybe it would give us a clue on what those mysteries student are up to in this school to disrupt our peace.

However, when Hotaru walked closely to her desk, she realized that Sakura is writing at all. Her strokes are light and free spirited. No... She was doodling something that is really important is she is trying to hide what she is doing. Then Shizuka sat next to her and she closed the book quickly. Hotaru tried not to look like that she was paying attention to them and looked directly ahead, looking back at them with her peripheral vision and listening very carefully.

After about twenty minutes of observing them before class starts, she realized that they mostly talked about their past lives and how they doing. They didn't really talk about anything that is important. However, she still pay attention to them in case they talked about something that is important.  
Then she gave up after getting tired of their conversation and decided to 1. Confront Sakura and 2. Get the blue book that she has.

Jason POV  
Ugh. Why do we have to go to Richard and leave Sakura alone in the classroom with those nosy brats. Jason, Kaito, Ren, Maria, Sara, and Kai are walking to the high school division of Alice academy to meet Richard, their head supervisor after spending most of their day hanging out in the orchards near the woods. When they went into his temporary office, it looked the same as the one as the office in Korea.

Richard who was sitting at his table looked very calm but his tense body tells that he is very angry. He said to them very calmly, "What the hell happened in that classroom that day? You guys shouldn't have let Sakura almost lose control like that especially you Jason."

"Well I wasn't the one that decided to almost kill her," he replied looking pointedly at Kai who is strangely very quiet.

Kai shot back, "Hey I didn't do it on purpose I was just trying to fit in just like what Richard said. Should I just be like you for the entire time being cold blooded and not making new friends"

Sara got between them and said, "enough. We should not be fighting against each other. We have a main enemy deal with so shut up with this nonsense and work together. But Kai's right we should at least fit in with the other student to get more information.

Richard sighed, "very well. What's done is done. At least no one notice anything suspicious that is going on. Don't forget your main mission for coming to this place."

Kaito snorted, "How could we. It's literally written in our head permanently."

Richard shot him an irritated look and said, "Anyway we should at least fit in. Do not ever show your powers of like that ever again or else we will be in trouble and you guys will fail the mission got that? Now get out of my face. I'm really tired now and need to rest."

The students left the room quietly. Jason thought, maybe we might not need to go back to class since we already missed half of the day. I'm sure Sakura could handle well with those students without us being there.

Ren, who was reading his minds nodded, "yea I'm sure she will be okay. We could use this day to look around the school." The others understand what they were talking about and nodded in agreement and then headed off to look around the school.


End file.
